Left Outside Alone
by freaky-nosepicker
Summary: DG fic, sorry, I don't have a summary, but I'm not really good, with em. So remember to RR.
1. Default Chapter

Left Outside Alone 

By: Freaky nosepicker 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that I mention in this story, the only thing I own is my plot, and whatever else I may right in here, except songs or something like that, any how, on to the story. 

Summary - I'm not going to give one, cause, I'm not very good at these things unless I write them out, but I didn't even write this story yet, so, well, that's it. 

Chapter One. 

'There they were, the two of them, acting all lovey dovey, makes me sick. He was mine first, I loved him first. He knew how I felt about him, she knew I loved him, and yet she just went right ahead and stole him from me.' I thought sadly as I watched them go and sit under the big oak tree. 

Getting up from my window sill, I grab my purse, and head down the stairs, and through the kitchen. 

"Mum, I'm going to go into town for a little while, I'll be back, for dinner." 

"Ok, dear. Why don't you ask Harry and Hermione if they'd like to go as well?" 

"I don't think they'd like to go." 

"Ask them." my mum ordered me. 

"Fine, ok, I will. No need to get all huffy about it." I mumbled under my breath as I walk towards them. 

They didn't seem to notice me as they were both preoccupied at the moment, that was until I interrupted them. 

"Ahem...I was wondering, no mum was wondering if you to would like to come to town with me, seeing as I'm going and all?" I ask them. 

Ever since I had found out that Harry and Granger were together, Granger has sort of been shoving it in my face, and bragging about it, the little wench. 

"Excuse me, but we were busy at the moment, why don't you..." before she could finish her reply, Harry interrupted her. 

"Sure Ginny, I need to buy something, so I'll come with you, besides you shouldn't be travelling alone, you never know if something bad is going to happen, especially at these dark times. Mione you don't mind staying here and waiting do you?" Harry asked her sweetly, which made me want to vomit. 

"Of course, not sweetums, but hurry back soon." Granger said in a fake sing-songey voice. 

Turning around and rolling my eyes, I make my way down the path, without even waiting for Harry. I hear him running up behind. 

"Ginny! Hey Ginny! Wait up!" I hear him running towards me, he grabs my arm and pulls me to stop from going off. 

"Gin, why didn't you wait for me?" He asked pouting a little. With that look I would've melted right on the spot, but I was pissed off right now, I wasn't in the mood. 

"I have stuff to do Harry. I can't wait around for you and Granger to finish your goodbyes, so if you'll let go of me, I'd like to get going if you don't mind." 

"Ginny, I've been meaning to talk to you for sometime," Harry began, "You see, I wanted to talk to you about me and Hermione. I know how you feel about it, well, maybe I don't know, but I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. You see, me and Hermione, we fit together, and you and me, well, your like the little sister I never had." 

"Ginny, are you listening to me?" 

No reply. 

"Ginny? Ginny? Hello, earth to Ginny." 

No reply. 

"Ginny!" Harry yells at me, blocking my way. 

"Listen to me. You are going to have to accept this sooner or later Ginny, it's just life. Now I'm sorry if I broke your heart, but really this is just childish, your 16, you sh...." before he had finished, I kissed him, and then, then I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.   



	2. 2

Left Outside Alone 

By: Freaky-nosepicker 

Chapter 2   


"I didn't know where I was running to, but I just knew I had to get away from him as quick as possible. Unfortunately, he followed. 

"Ginny, hey Ginny! Wait!" 

I stopped because there was nowhere else to run to. He caught up to me and grabbed my shoulders. 

"Ginny, why did you do that, huh? Why did you kiss me?" He asked trying to catch his breath. 

"I loved you Harry, and I still do. You may think it's just a silly little crush, the world may think its just a crush. But my heart tells me that it isn't. That its something more. Something big. Everyday people tell me, it'll never happen Ginny because he's with Hermione now, and I know it will never happen, yet I still believe that someday you will get it through your head, that what you really want is right here in front of you. You may think she's going to make you happy, but she won't. No one will ever make you happy or love you as much as I do.!!!" 

"Do you hear me Harry Potter?! I LOVE YOU!! And I'm a fool for doing so, because I know, I know in my mind and heart that you'll never feel the same way about me. I know that, but I'll still believe that. Until one day, you'll love me. One day, you won't be happy with who your with, and maybe you'll still not want me, but, I'll forever want you." I whispered the last part and turned and walked away leaving him to ponder on my thoughts. 

I had no intention of going to town now, so just decided to go back to the Burrow. Harry seemed to have gotten home before me, so not wanting to confront him, I quickly slipped up into my room, and shut the door, locking it. Throwing myself down on the bed, I look up at the ceiling and mutter some incoherent words. The door knob turned, and then I heard some knocking, banging actually. 

"Who is it?!" I yelled. 

"It's me Hermione, I would like to get in so that I can change." she yelled back. 

"Doors open." I said and turned back on my side. 

The door opened and in stepped Granger, with her pet Potter. Yes, Potter, I gave some thought on it and decided he probably wasn't worth it. The little turd. 

Not wishing to discuss anything with them, I grabbed my headphones and my CD player, and listened to my Creed disc, the volume notched up. Closing my eyes, I let the music drown into my ears. Opening them up all of a sudden I jump out of bed and head towards my desk. Potter and Granger were still in my room , sitting on her bed giggling and talking. I saw Harry glance at me, then look back at Hermione. 

I quickly pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a short message to my friend Amber, asking her if I could come over tomorrow. I know I should've asked my Mum first, but they wouldn't really mind. I grabbed the letter and then called my owl towards me, I then proceeded to tie the letter to its leg and send it on its way. 

Grabbing a backpack, I opened my closet and started stuffing clothes in there. 

"What are you doing Ginny?" I hear Granger ask in her fake voice. 

"None of your fing business. So I suggest, you get fat arse out of my business." I snap at her. 

She gasps and starts to fakely cry. 

I turned to Harry and added, "Have something to say Potter?" 

He shakes his head in reply, and continues to console his preppy ass girlfriend. 

"Good." I turn back to my packing and then order them out of my room. Locking the door once more, I flop down on my bed waiting for a reply, which was only minutes later. 

Hey Gin, 

Sure, It's perfectly fine. I asked my parents, and they said that its all right with them, You can come over now if you want. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. 

Amber 

Taking out my quill, I dip it in the ink and write her that I will be coming over today. Tying the letter to the owl, I throw it out the window. 

Grabbing my backpack, I hop down the stairs and into the kitchen, to find my mum cooking. 

"Mum, I'm going to spend the night with Amber. I'll be back after tomorrow, and I'll pick up my school thing there with her." I say very fast, rushing to grab some floo powder, and disappearing into the flames. 

End Chapter.   



	3. Chapter 3

Left Outside Alone 

By: Freaky-nosepicker 

Chapter 3 

Falling out of the fireplace, I feel two arms grab me so, that I didn't fall on the ground. 

"Hey Amber, how's it going?" I ask dusting myself off. 

"Just peachy, now that your here. By the way, why are you here again.?" 

"I couldn't stand seeing Granger and Harry all over each other. It was making me sick to my stomach." 

"Oh yeah, I heard about them, and I always thought it would be the two of you. If you ask me that Hermione is a bit stuck up. I never liked her." Amber said. 

"Yea, same here. Although she was fine when I knew her before, don't know what went wrong." 

"So, anyhow, let's get off the subject of the wench, and lets talk about you." Amber said in a soft voice. 

"Don't pull that psychiatric stuff on me now Amber. I'm not in the mood." 

"I know that, but it'll help you express your feelings, to show you who you really are, or something like that." she said confused. 

"Amber." I said warning her. 

"All right, all right, no need to get your panties in a bunch. I just wanted to practice on you." 

"Well, don't. Do it on your brother or something." 

"He won't let me, because I said something he didn't want to hear." 

"What'd you say?" 

"Can't tell. It's private, sorry." 

"No need. Any how, I was wondering if we could go to Diagon Alley maybe tomorrow to pick up my school supplies and what not?" 

"Sure, we're going to go tomorrow. Oops, where are my manners? Come on, you'll be sleeping with me in my room." 

When we got into Amber's room, and I had finished putting up my stuff, she wanted to know why I had come to her house. 

"So, why are you here?" 

"What do you mean, why am I here? Your my friend. I felt like visiting you." 

"Uh huh, sure. Come on, tell me, why are you really here?" 

"I had a confrontation with reality." 

"Really? What was it like?" 

"Awful." 

"How so?" 

"It was with Harry." 

"Gin, I keep on telling you, you need to give up on that turd. He isn't worth it. You should be pursuing someone else not him. He's to too blind too notice you anyhow." 

"Yeah, I know. And that's why I've decided to forget him, and the love that I have for him, even though it may be very extremely hard." I tell her ending with a sigh. 

"Atta girl Ginny. That's the best solution to all your problems." 

"Yeah, I know, I just hope it'll be easy as it is saying it." 

"Well, you see, that's the problem, it won't be easy. For you I mean. You are so deeply in love with him, that it will be very hard to forget, all those little fantasies about the guy." 

"You know I was thinking about changing my look." 

"Why, Gin? You look just fine." 

"I look too sweet. Maybe that's the problem Amber. Maybe nobody likes sweet girls. Maybe they want them a little grown up." 

"I mean look at that date I went out with last year, seamus and neville, they both said I was just too nice. Maybe, I need to be a little bit more like you. Your funny, but at the same time, someone gets to you, and your mean, really mean." 

"Now, Gin. You need to think about this. Some people like nice, sweet girls. Like you. Some like mean, tough ones like me. All you have to do is to keep on searching for that perfect someone. It really isn't that hard. I mean look at me, the guys I go out with, always want your type, or something like that. Or maybe it's just these wizards. Maybe they're all like this. Maybe, you need a muggle. Muggles are always the best and are better than any wizard and such. Maybe you should focus on Muggles only." 

"I don't know Amber. That sounds like a whole bunch of maybes'. I probably just need to adjust my attitude and what not. My appearance. The way people see me." 

"Or you could do it that way." Amber mummbled. 

"Yes. I could do it that way. Hey Amber?" 

"Hmm?" 

"You know those old clothes of yours, well, I was wondering if I could um, buy them from you. I have money saved up from a summer job and the twins sent me some money.?" 

"Oh Ginny, you don't have to ask, just take. Your my best friend. You can have all my old clothes free of charge." 

"Really? Are you sure, cause I don't want this to be some little charity thing or something." 

"Ginny! How can you say that?!" 

"I'm just kidding Amber. Thanks." 

"No problem. Now come on lets go try on some of those clothes." Amber said getting up and pulling me along with her towards her room. 

Couple of hours later...... 

"I don't know Amber. I like the other outfit better, and plus I think that 5 outfits is enough. Plus the shoes. Really Amber, I didn't mean all of your clothes." 

"Don't fret Gin. It's all right, I can always go shopping for some more clothes, and plus we still need to find what you are going to wear tomorrow at Diagon Alley." Amber said throwing another outfit at me. 

End Chapter.   
  


Author Note: Sorry I took so long to post anohter chap. but I've been busy this summer reviewing Math work. Ugh. I'll try and post the next chapter this week, if not, it's because school shopping. Remember, R/R. :)   
  



End file.
